Back in Atlantis
by Turtle4318
Summary: (after Kara Dalkey's Water 3 Transformation) Corwin goes back to Atlantis and hopes to reorganize Atlantis. Also he hopes that Ma'el doesn't have any living suporters... R&R please!
1. Prologue

This takes place after Water 3-Transformation Gobaith talks in _italics. _(Even though he doesn't talk in the prologue...)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Water books or the characters they belong to Kara Dalkey

* * *

Prologue 

Corwin walked away, he felt sort of bad just leaving Nia there in the lake, but that was the best he could do. He took the rest of the night off by the ocean and he decided to swim to Atlantis the next day.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get Atlantis back in order. He didn't even know these people. Corwin just hoped that Ma'el didn't come back. And that none of his supporters were left.

And if there were any left…well...that's a scary thought.

* * *

Well that's my beginning...more soon

Review please!


	2. Into the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Kara Dalkey

ch. 1:

talking in telepathy is in _italics_

* * *

Chapter One-Into the Sea

_So, Corwin,_ said Gobaith, _how do you plan to reorganize?_

_I'm not sure,_ thought Corwin to Gobaith; he kicked the water, annoyed that he hadn't thought of that yet. _Maybe I can get Nia's family to help._

Corwin sighed and flinched at the thought of having to tell them Nia wasn't coming back.

He looked around him at Carmarthen Bay, probably for the last time he realized. It was like deja vu when all three of them went to find the sword, Eikis Calli Werr. Corwin took a last breath of air to settle his nerves and let it out. Then he waded into the soothing water.

He dove into the water, hoping he was going the right way. He was also hoping there'd be no move deja vu; he didn't want to have to fight any sharks or orcas. Well, of course there was no Ma'el to cause any traps.

Corwin swam southwest marveling over rare fish and plants. Hoping he remembered how to get to the transfer point.

_I'll show you the way if you get lost, _Gobaith said, and I'll be there, inside.

Corwin swam for hours resting occasionally but only for a short period of time. He couldn't wait to get to Atlantis again and he also felt a bit of urgency.

_You're almost there but you have to swim downward, _said Gobaith, _swim five paces and down till you find the transfer point, please hurry there are two guards outside that don't know I'm here, yet, but I'll need your help._

_Coming! _Said Corwin and he swam quickly. When he was just above the point he conferred with Gobaith.

_Hmm…_thought Gobaith, _where are the guard positioned?_

_One guard is on the right and one on the left of the door. But they look very bored. _Corwin replied and added: _we'll have to fix that! _

_We need to sneak up, obviously, hmm…I'm sorry to do it this way but you'll need to do the getting rid of, I need to save up my power. But I can hold them and/or suffocate them. _Gobaith said mischievously.

_Right, _replied Corwin as he swam down even more to surprise them from the bottom. He got out his knife and said: _I'm going **now!**_

**_

* * *

_**

i'll try to write longer chapters

review please!


	3. The Transfer Point

Disclaimer: the characters and anything from the books belong to Kara Dalkey!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Transfer Point 

The Orcas were surprised all right and they swam after Corwin. Gobaith came out and grabbed the bigger one and wrapped his tentacles around it. He covered its gills and its mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Corwin was…dueling with the other Orca. He swam around it staying away from its powerful jaw. He threw his knife at its chest and blood leaked out. It screamed a frightening sound and it swam away leaving behind a fin trail of blood.

The other Orca was also dead and wasn't in sight. Gobaith had thrown it.

"Poor animals, had to be guards for Ma'el," muttered Corwin.

_ Come on, _said Gobaith.

They went inside and it was déjà vu again. Except this time there was no Nia. _Too much déjà vu for me, _thought Corwin sadly, _but it's not going to be the last of it._ He remembered only a couple of days ago how different the Great Deep felt.

That same nauseating experience came again. But this time Corwin was smart enough to NOT open his eyes.

Corwin and Gobaith rested where they landed. Corwin was trying to think of how to get the people together. This was all he had:

1. Find Nia's adopted mother, Tyra, and maybe her friend, Callimar

2. Then think of a plan to get everyone together

3. Reorganize the city?

Corwin sighed and closed his eyes. It was hopeless. Why would the mermyds listen to him just because he had a sun shape on his hand and was connected with Gobaith, the last Farwolder?

He sighed again and waited for Gobaith. Everything about the place reminded him of Nia. Maybe after Atlantis was back in order he could move back on land or maybe just drift out to sea. Be forgotten. Be alone. Until the day he'd be with Nia again. He let himself rest and his mind swam in memories that made him want to cry. Eventually he slipped into sleep.


End file.
